chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: (Free Join) The Ultimate Prototype
A story of a young hedgehog designed to be the ultimate lifeform before Shadow the Hedgehog. Will he be used for good or evil? Tune in to find out. Rules #No Godmodding #No recolors for the moment (unless they are good ones.) #Have fun! Characters/Heroes *Spines the Hedgehog *Maria Robotnik *Katie the Dog *Prof. Gerald Robotnik *Shine the Hedgehog *Fetalia the Dark *Joseph the Wolf *Brittney the Bat *Reggie the Bat *Jimmy Canvas *Tammy Watercolor *Susan the Bat *Audrey the Bat *Bluray the Fox *Plasma the Hedgefox *Surge the Hedgehog *Siren the Hedgehog *Falco the Eagle *Sunshine the Budgie *Boombomb the Hedgehog *James the Blue Jay *Jeff the Cockatiel *Sena the Hedgehog *Tizoc the Griffon *Starburst the Cat Characters/Neutral *Quills the Hedgehog *Drake the Hedgebat *Maya the Echidna *Clyde O'Donnell *Angel Caroso *Kyle Oikonny *Ivy Prower *Sear the Hedgecat *Jack the Hedgecoon *Ariana the Robocaw (Being created by Sunshine) *VICE the Death Characters/Villains *Julius the Black Murderer *Medusa the Succubus *Clara the Fox *Alan the Grizzly Bear *Jake the Cat *Gentun the Ninjafox *Selwyn the Oni *Berserker the Oni *Malum the Ogre King Chapter 1: Release (an object is seen hurtling towards Earth. It seems to be a stasis pod.) Plasma: Hmm.... (the stasis pod crashes into the Earth, causing a massive earthquake) Plasma: *smashes his fists in the ground to hold on, but to no avail* He flies back and luckily hits a tree preventing him from flying off* (GUN is sent in to investigate.) Spines: (is knocked unconsius by the impact) Soldier: Sir, a young hedgehog is in a stasis pod! Someone: Get him outta there! (someone lifts Spines out of the stasis pod.) Spines: (slowly wakes up.) News Guy: This just in: A gray hedgehog who fell out of a stasis pod has revealed himself! Please stay tuned. Jane & Brittney: (watching the news; staring at the image of teh hedgehog) GUN Agent: Is he ok? Gun Agent 2: Not sure? News Guy: Please stay tuned to this exciting story! Brittney: He's pretty cute! Jane: I know, right, sis? News Guy: This just in, the grey hedgehog has just regained consiusness. What's your name, son? Spines: I'm Spines... Spines the Hedgehog. (weakly gives the news guy a thumbs-up.) Jane: Ooh... That hedgehog is cute! Joseph: Hey, girls what's up? Jane: Check this out! Joseph: (looks at the news) (Joseph sees that Spines crash-landed on the planet.) Jane: It's a hedgehog! Chapter 2: Love at First Sight News Guy: You heard it here first, folks! It's Spines the Hedgehog, a new citizen here at Mobius! Jane: And damn, is he hot? Spines: (thumbs-up'ing to the cameras.) News Guy: It's Spines the Hedgehog! We'll have a personal interview with him later in the brodcast. Brittney & Jane: (sigh lovingly) -Surge is seen leaning up against the wall in the back of the room, with Jane and Brittney- Surge: -scoffs silently- Falco: (looking at the TV) Sup Surgery-Doo. What you think of the newbie? Spines: (talking with the news guy about his interest in girls. A description of Brittney and/or Jane pops in there.) Plasma: *watches Spines from afar* I don't like this guy...something isn't right... (Darkblood: Bluray, Spines is a good guy, ok?) Surge: -growing annoyed- News Guy: And there you have it, folks! Brittney & Jane: (blushing) Spines: (gives up last thumbs-up to the camera before dashing off.) Surge: -annoyed- ...Hmph. (the 4 of them hear a Sonic Boom around their block.) Joseph: Huh? Spines: (rushes by and gives them all a peace sign.) Catch ya later! Surge: ....Hmph. (Spines finally stops running at Green Hill Zone.) Spines: Whew! That was a great workout. Wonder if anyone followed me here? (looks behind him) Nope. (starts to run around the loop-de-loops and kill the badniks.) Brittney: Oh, come on Surgy! Give him a break! Spines: (After killing the Badniks, Spines runs back to the neighborhood.) Surge: Meh... Spines: (skids) Didn't take me long to get back here. (Boombomb lurks nearby and realises other stuff is going on) Boom: Well looky over here... Spines: (sees a house nearby.) Brittney: Pweeeeaaaase....? Spines: (sees Britt and nosebleeds) Boom: (follows closely, but discreetely, as the CIA sent him on a mission) Surge: You can go with whoever you want. You said it yourself. -shrugs- Brittney: And so can you...I promise not to get mad. Spines: (walks over.) Boom: *rolls fastly, cracking a branch* (Plasma doesn't know yet.) Spines: (walks over to Brittney) H-h-h-hi, I'm Spines... Brittney: Hey! I'm Brittney, and this is my twin sister Jane. Jane: Hi! You're hot! Boom: ... *creeps round, behins the house* Spines: I-I think you're very pretty, madam... Jeff: *flying around* Boom: *get's in* Spines: (heartbeat faster) H-hi... (as nervous as Reggie right now.) Boom: >.> Falco: (glares at him suspiciously) Where did you come from exactly? Tizoc: *flying, and lands near boom and Falco* Spines: I-i don't remember... all that i do remember is that my name is Spines... And that I crash-landed on Earth... in a stasis pod. Jane: Well for a hedgehog from space... (seductivley rubs him) you're pretty hot... Spines: T-thank you... Jane: ;3 Brittney: Grrr...... Joseph:...... Jane: (winks) Spines: (teleports out of Jane's arms and next to Brittney) Jane: Huh!? Brittney: Mmm.... Jane: (getting a little jealous) Spines: What's up with your sis? Brittney: We like hot boys....and sometimes wanna get the hottest ones before the other. Spines: I see. Joseph:...... Spines: Hmm? Jospeh; Huh? Spines: See ya, guys. I gotta find somewhere to live. (dashes off) (A bat that looks like Brittney follows him) Jane: ZHuh? Who's that? Susan: Hey girls. What's wrong? Jane: (points at the figure following Spines) That's what up. Susan: Au....Audrey....? Jane: Audrey!? You never told us about... Brittney: What? Jane: I'll tell ya later, sis! We gotta find Audrey! (flies off) Brittney: What's going on, mom? Susan: That, dear, is your long lost sister.... Brittney: Another? Spines: (skids) Back at green hill, huh? (quickly builds a house) not bad... (goes inside) Audrey: :3 Spines: (looks around) I've done pretty good for a hedgehog... Audrey: (takes her bra off and throws it down.) Yes you have... Spines: Huh? Audrey: ...for stealing my heart. Spines: Brittney? Audrey: I'm not Brittney, sweetie... I'm her sis, Audrey... now, touch my body.... Spines: Why? Audrey: Cause... I want you to do me... Spines: I can't do that... (teleports back to the city) Susan: huh? Category:Roleplay Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Darkblood's Roleplays